


Child Bride

by ProserpinasWinter



Series: Child Bride [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry now the consort of Lord Voldemort must struggle daily in his new position, from Draco who faces his own teenage marriage to a cabal of Death Eaters who'll do any thing to start up the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love potion

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money off of this story.
> 
> Beta'd by Tainted_Tash
> 
> This story is the sequel to The Choice.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a chapter fic.

Harry pace the floor inside the Malfoy’s bedroom-correction his room now. On his left hand on his ring finger rested a golden band.

  


Narcissa had already come to dress him for the evening. The black robe she had brought were too big on his slight frame and it trailed on the floor behind him. She tried to tame his head of hair but gave up after fighting with the unruly mess. 

  


“At least it’s combed!” she exclaimed

  


She brought out a silver serpent broach encrusted with an opal and tried to pin it at his neck. He protested but she fought him with a, “You tell him no yourself.” and jabs it on.

  


“There,” she said turning him around to face the mirror a bit sweaty and disheveled herself.

  


Harry rolled his eyes at his reflection which made Narcissa huff. 

  


Left alone again with just his thoughts for company he wonders what on earth was going to happen next. For some reason he thought all was going to end the moment Voldemort place the ring around his finger.

  


He hears the sound of locks being undone a click and the door swing open. Harry stops pacing and looks up to see Lord Voldemort coming in. Fear and mild disgust sweep over him. 

  


Voldemort picks it up, “You find me ugly, Harry?”

  


Harry’s mouth opens to reply. Voldemort was made to be more fearsome than handsome. With his elegant tapered fingers down to his regal manner- he wasn't at all homely. But Harry wouldn't give the man any praise and shut his mouth looking off in to nothing.

  


Voldemort tuts, strolling over to Harry’s side- those spider-like fingers reach out to touch Harry scar. Harry recoils. The Dark wizard has a greedy look on his face staring at the boy’s scar.

  


“We are a lot closer than you think. I’m closer to you than your parents ever were. We’re closer still, than a pair of lovers.” Here Voldemort gives a smile that chills Harry to the bone

  


“I should have done this years ago it would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

  


“No, it wouldn't,” said Harry unable to control the fury in his voice “I would never have joined your side!”

  


The smile on Voldemort’s face is gone.

  


“Come,” said Voldemort changing the subject “we shall feast tonight to celebrate our new union.”

  


Harry shivers at the word union but follows silently. 

  


Voldemort led him down to the parlor where a long table had been set up with the best silver plates filled with delightful dishes. Silver streamers were draped across the ceiling and around the walls. Orbs of light floated in the air giving the room a warm golden glow. The Death Eaters had gathered around the table all waiting for them. They applauded the moment Harry and Voldemort arrived.

  


“Harry here,” Voldemort indicated the seat next to the head of the table.

  


As Harry took his seat and Voldemort took his chair next to him. The heavy formal setting lifted a little and the Death Eaters ate and chatted freely over a light hum.

  


“My Lord,” Said Lucius looking nervously up the table “may I offer a toast to your new union. I hope you shall be truly content.”

  


Harry noticed he didn't say the both of you.

  


Voldemort nodded and there was a rush of raised glasses and similar cheers. The Dark Lord couldn't control the smug smile he wore.

  


Harry was disgusted by them all. By the way a few ate like pigs, to Nagini who coiled around her master’s neck, down to the friendliness of a few Death Eaters trying to charm Voldemort into talking to them. Voldemort however nodded politely and turned his attention to Harry.

  


“Eat,” he says indicating to the plate in front of Harry.

  


His stomach was tightened in knots- he didn't think he could swallow anything. Harry shook his head.

  


Harry noticed Bellatrix halfway down the table, leaning towards them. She had not joined in on the toast as the others had. Her heavily lidded eyes where teary and lined. When she caught Harry staring and glared back at him.

  


“Here,” Voldemort offers Harry his own cup of wine

  


Harry looked in to the blood red liquid seeing his reflection. Somewhere out there Fudge was rubbing his arm, one which had made the unbreakable vow with Voldemort, and eating his own dinner with his own family. Harry put the cup down having not tasted a single drop. He had lost his taste for anything at that moment.

  


Voldemort sneered, “Come now, Harry this is your party. At least take a sip.”

  


Harry wasn't trying to be difficult it was just his nerves. However Voldemort’s glaring eyes were telling him otherwise. He brought the cup to his lips and let the wine touch his mouth but he did not drink. All the while Voldemort was staring hard at him.

  


Harry sat the cup down and folded his arms.

  


Voldemort’s eyes were burning into the side of his face. Nagini slipped off his shoulders hitting the ground with a thump. A few people stopped chuckling when they too looked over at Voldemort. Soon the whole room went quiet as all eyes turn to the two of them.

  


“I said drink it,” Voldemort’s deadly whisper sounded.

  


Harry’s eyes went to the cup. Something felt sinister about it. He turned back to Voldemort and shook his head.

  


“You won’t?”

  


Harry glanced back down at the cup, what did he put in it?

  


Voldemort removed his wand and Harry’s insides went cold. He didn't have his own wand- he had given it up when the Death Eaters had come for him. Without some form of protection he felt helpless. Voldemort had gotten to his feet.

  


“We must not be ungrateful, Harry. I said drink!”

  


Voldemort flicked his wand and in that moment Harry’s mind went blank. It was devoid of all thought. He was floating on a wave of nothingness. Just drink the wine, a voice whispered.

  


No it might be poison.

  


Just drink and all shall be fine.

  


No.

  


Drink.

  


No!

  


Voldemort withdrew and Harry’s mind was replaced with terror. There was a heavy feeling of anxiety around him. The Death Eaters were looking away- afraid they would be blamed for Harry’s continued disobedience. 

  


Voldemort rose and stood behind Harry’s chair- his eyes boring holes in to Harry’s head.

  


“My Lord,” a familiar voice drawled.

  


All eyes turn down the table to the speaker. It was Snape who Harry hadn't notice. He had risen from his seat.

  


“Perhaps you would like to see the fireworks we have prepared for tonight?”

  


The others looked at the Snape as if he had lost his mind. Voldemort looked furious at Snape cutting in.

  


Snape glances at Harry for the briefest of moments. 

  


Harry caught on, “I’d like to see them.”

  


Voldemort went so still that Harry could hear the crackling of the fire place behind them. The moments seem to drag on and when Harry thought he hadn't been heard Voldemort spoke up.

  
“Very well.”  


The whole room seemed to take a breath at last. There was a sound of chairs dragging across the floor people getting up and heading out of the manor. They led the way to the garden and began shooting off fireworks and drinking heavily. The sky lit up with red, green, and purple lights.

  


Harry caught the eye of the Snape he had saved him. Form what, exactly, Harry wasn't sure. Yet it bothered him that Snape had lied about being a former Death Eater and had return to his old master. 

  


He wondered if Dumbledore knew he had returned when he felt a sharp yank to his sleeve and looked up at Voldemort.

  


“We will retire for the night.”

  


Harry nodded knowing this moment was coming, he was going to pay for the incident earlier and followed Voldemort’s lead. Harry was taken to Voldemort’s bed chamber and the Dark Lord locked the two inside.

  


Now alone, Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest. 

  


“How about something to drink before you turn in, Harry?”

  


Harry shouts, “No!”

  


Voldemort face goes rigid, “You still believe I will poison you.”

  


Voldemort chuckles darkly but his humor does not reach his eyes.

  


“I’m not thirsty.”

  


“Or perhaps you don’t enjoy my company while you eat?”

  


Harry shifts uncomfortably.

  


The dark glare in Voldemort’s eyes is gone as quickly as it came. He turns and waves his wand at the table in the corner. A tray of sweets and a bottle of Butterbeer appear. 

  


“Then I shall say good night to you, Harry Potter.” 

  


He turns and leaves, locking Harry door behind him.

  


The first thing Harry does is gets rid of the sweets and Butterbeer-which he notices the cap is already open-and throws it out the window. They land with a slap next to a Death Eater who is passed out in the bushes.

  


With little else to do he removes the cumbersome robe. The serpent broach goes flying off as he undoes the clasps, landing somewhere in the corner. He slips in to bed and tries to sleep. He goes in to a half-awake half-sleep mode. 

  


He jumps up when he hears the door unlock early the next morning. He stumbles over to the robe and puts it on as the door swings open and Voldemort enters. At once he’s disappointed, Harry is unsure how Voldemort knows it, but he knows he hasn't eaten.

  


“You refuse me again,” charges Voldemort, cornering Harry against the wall. 

  


Harry isn't sure what to say but he braces himself for a strike.

  


Voldemort calms himself, “Very well then you shall stay in this room until you come off your fast.”

  


He turns on a heel and enchants the door behind him. It only opens again for meals brought in by Narcissa. She gives him a disdainful look but says nothing. Harry can’t help but wonder if Voldemort is taking his fury out on them.

  


He still won’t touch any of the food and by dinner time Harry is famished. He begins to think how he plans to keep this up when the door unlocks and in walks Snape with a tray of dinner. Snape glances at the other two non-touched trays and then back at Harry.

  


“Potter,” Snape has the same disdain look on his face for him as before, with Snape nothing has changed.

  


“You can just take that back because I am not eating it.” Says Harry

  


“And how long do you plan on keeping this up?” Snape puts the tray down and the smell of roast beef carries up to Harry making his stomach rumble.

  


Snape huffs and takes the goblet and sips from it, “There, it’s free of love potion as is the food.”

  


“Love potion! He tried to feed me love potion?” gasps Harry.

  


“The Dark Lord believes you’ll be more agreeable if you did.”

  


Harry shook his head but his thoughts are for food and he dives in to it. 

  


Between mouthfuls of mash potato and carrots Harry says, “He’s going to find out you didn't serve me the potion though.”

  


“He won’t be any the wiser if you play along.” Says Snape, glaring at Harry’s chewing mouth

  


“Play along?”

  


“I’ll have to feed you potion every day but I won’t need to if you play along.” Says Snape slowly

  


Harry makes a face.

  


“The joy about playing along means you get to set your own rules. With a love potion you’ll just look like a fool. Understand my meaning, Potter?”

  


“Meaning I have to act as if I like him.” 

  


“Exactly,” says Snape 

  


Harry chews over the piece of meat he has left in his mouth thinking. It would be wise to do so at least he is able to eat in peace. But then, he thinks, I’m going to have to pretend to like Voldemort.

  


“Well?” says Snape

  


Harry swallows, “What about you, if Voldemort finds out-”

  


Snape interrupted him, “He won’t now, will he?”

  


Snape’s head tilts as he listens. Harry can hear someone coming down the hallway.

  


“He comes,” says Snape getting to his feet as the door unlocks and swings open. “Better make your choice, Potter.”

  


Harry jumps up as well when Voldemort walks in. The Dark Lord’s eyes turn from Harry to Snape down to the half-eaten food. A smile plays on the corner of his lips.

  


“Good evening.” Says Voldemort his intense stare focused on Harry

  


Harry isn't sure what he should do. He tries to think of what he had done when Cho Chang was in the same room but remembered he was a blubbering fool and couldn't even reach out to touch her hand.

  


“Er good evening…My, um, Lord.” 

  


Voldemort advances on Harry until he was an inch away from Harry’s face. His eyes darted between Harry’s own. Harry forced himself not to shy away from him but stand his ground. Inside Harry was sweating trying not to shake or show fear.

  


“You are eating I see?” says Voldemort “You haven’t died from poison have you, Harry?”

  


Harry forced a laugh, “Yeah, what was I thinking.”

  


“Understandable,” says Voldemort waiting for something. 

  


Harry’s mind was reeling finally his lips parted with a, “I’m so glad you came.”

  


Voldemort’s body relaxed and he chuckled deeply.

  


“Ah, my pet, are you?”

  


Harry was ready for it he knew Voldemort would do it. Reaching out a hand to caress Harry’s cheek, Harry suppresses the shiver he felt.

  


“Well done, Severus,” says Voldemort looking over his shoulder at Snape.

  


Snape bows respectful, “Is there anything else you need, my Lord?”

  


“That will be all, leave us.”

  


Harry frowned looking at Snape. He most certainly did not want to be left alone with Voldemort. Even a friendlier Voldemort was just as scary as a mad one.

  


Giving one last bow Snape gave Harry a knowing look and left out the door.

  


Voldemort was starting to twist a strand of Harry’s hair between his fingers.

  


“I told you, Harry, that we were close,” he began to say “who would have believed I would find a soul mate?”

  


He laughed out loud at his own statement. 

  


“Er… right,” said Harry not finding that at all amusing

  


“You must disregard your old prejudges and trust my judgment, Harry.” He says.

  


“Of course,” he said, hoping that agreeing with him was all he needed to do.

  


“There is no shame in being conquered if it is by a worthy opponent such as myself.”

  


Voldemort’s face was getting closer and closer to his. Harry could feel Voldemort’s warm breath on his cheek and could make out the scars on his body. 

  


“Er...right,” He dare not back up

  


The Dark Lord sighed tilted his head lowering his mouth to Harry’s. Harry squeeze his eyes shut trying to picture himself anywhere else when he heard arguing coming from the hallway.

  


“You can’t the Dark Lord is busy.”

  


“The Dark Lord told me to tell him the moment it happened, Snape!”

  


“Now is not that moment, Bellatrix!”

  


Voldemort halted. Straightening up again he looked over towards the door when there came a soft knock.

  


“Enter,” he moved away from Harry allowing him to finally breathe again.

  


Bellatrix enters with a showy bow, “My Lord.”

  


“What is it, Bella?”

  


“You ask me to tell you the moment the thing we discussed had happened.” she says cryptic her eye’s darting over to Harry

  


“And?”

  


“Good news all is coming to plan, my Lord.”

  


“Excellent Bella,” he said with genuine tone of glee “you are right for bringing this to me.”

  


Emotion floods her face she glances towards Harry with a sinister smile.

  


“Leave for now.”

  


“My Lord, there is much to do.” Says Bellatrix desperately. 

  


“I shall come along shortly.”

  


Bellatrix does as she’s, told grinning towards Harry as she shuts the door.

  


Voldemort turns back to him, “I must be away, my pet, but never fret. The manor is at your disposal while I am gone. If you need anything the Malfoys will serve you.”

  


And this time Voldemort didn't lock the door.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money form this story.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Tainted_Tash

Harry stares at the unlocked door. Freedom, it beckons. Harry’s hand reaches out to touch it when it turns on its own and in walks Lucius Malfoy. Up close his face is waxy and lined. The stress of having Voldemort in his house was getting to him.

  


“Potter,” Lucius drawled.

  


Harry frowned, “What do you want?”

  


Lucius’s lips twitch. It was clear that while Voldemort’s feelings had changed- Lucius’ had not. 

  


“I offer a proposal of sorts.” Says Lucius

  


“I think I’ve had enough of them for one life time.” 

  


Lucius bares his teeth- it is killing him to say this. “I do not mean that! What I mean is that I believe we could benefit from each other.”

  


“Fat chance.” Snaps Harry

  


“Unless you care to spend the rest of your life living in a room with only yourself as company then perhaps a truce is not out of the question!”

  


Harry opens his mouth to reply. His day of being locked up was over now. He was sure that with Voldemort believing he was enchanted by love potion he was free to roam the house at least. But it still was a house filled with Malfoy’s.

  


“I’ll bite, what do you want?” says Harry

  


“As of right now the Dark Lord is deciding the fate of my son. As a form of punishment for my carelessness I am reduced to bargaining with you.” He said with disdain 

  


“Carelessness, what do you mean?”

  


“The Dark Lord seems to have found my failure to open the Chamber of Secret’s… disappointing.” Says Lucius he looks off in to space and shutters a little remembering their last encounter. 

  


Lucius went on, “You have won the Dark Lord’s attention for some odd reason. You might be able to sway his mind.”

  


Harry blinked, he was about to open his mouth and laugh. To say why would he even bother to help them? To ask what made him think that he was the first person Voldemort would listen too. 

  


Instead he asked, “What’s in it for me?”

  


“I offer up my house and my fortunes at your disposal.” 

  


Harry scoffed; he wanted to say Voldemort offered him the same deal without the Malfoy consent. 

  


“Before you criticize your abilities,” says Lucius, raising his hand “know that you’re the only person the Dark Lord had shown any interest in. That overnight he has gone from trying to kill you to you being his consort. You’re the closest person to him than all the others.” 

  


Yes, thought Harry having heard the same phrase mimicked back to him by another. 

  


Curiosity got the better of Harry, “What does he plan to do to Mal-I mean Draco.” 

  


Lucius clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace up and down in front of the doorway. “Right at this moment he and Bellatrix are making a deal with a Brutus Greengrass, an Australian warlock who is pushing a movement there to overturn the government. Brutus has been trying to get in the Dark Lord’s favor since the last struggle.”

  


“It seems he did something unheard of in the name of the Dark Lord and thus a union will be formed between Brutus’ niece, Astoria Greengrass, and my son. Brutus is a dirt poor peasant who is looking to get a hold of the Malfoy fortunes by any means possible.”

  


Harry frowns, “This is all about money!”

  


Lucius looks furious, “This is about my son. He’s only a boy! Brutus will force him to give his niece a child by the years end! Just so when the child is old enough he will funnel Malfoy gold into his pocket! What sort of monster would do that?”

  


Harry was biting his inner cheek thinking of his own position. Lucius didn’t seem to realize he was talking to a married teenager himself. However he knew the shame associated with the whole ordeal and as much as Draco was a pain to him he didn’t think anyone deserved it.

  


“I wouldn’t hold my breath.” warned Harry

  


“You manage to save yourself last night,” added Lucius desperation coloring his voice “when the Dark Lord was mad you didn’t drink from his wine. I thought for sure Snape was going to be punished for his interference but the Dark Lord looked positively delighted when you showed interest.”

  


Harry added, “I won’t say he was delighted just scheming some more.”

  


Lucius looked on the verge of begging. Harry tore his eyes away from him- ashamed of the whole scene. Lucius seemed to have thought that one little incident meant more then it ought to.

  


“Alright, say that I can say something to him. How is that going to change his mind?”

  


Lucius seemed to see the ridiculousness in his own desire, “What about protecting my son? Could you at least make sure that Brutus does not bully the boy? I have little rank if the Dark Lord does not send me on a mission, I have yet to be summoned for anything and Brutus is become his most turned to now.”

  


Harry wasn’t sure he liked having to make a deal with Lucius. Yet he agreed to it. He didn’t realize how much of an ally he needed until later that night.

  


Before dawn Harry was awoken to the sound of shuffling in his wardrobe. Puffy eyed he got up feeling for his glasses and went to throw open the door only to find something eyeless staring back at him. It was a Dementor. Gliding out of the wardrobe its head turned in Harry’s direction.

  


Harry screamed stumbling backwards tripping over his own feet and landing on his backside. He scuffles on the floor until his back is at the wall- looking up in horror. The Dementor sucks in a rattling breathe, sucking the heat from the very air. Harry can do little but scream.

  


The door bursts open and in charges Lucius and Narcissa in their fine shirt and dressing gowns. Their wands are out and pointing into the room. They halt looking at the Dementor which turns slowly to stare at them.

  


With a loud pop the Dementor changes into Draco who falls to the floor dead. His eyes are glassy and blank, his face pale and waxy. Narcissa screams and turns her face away into her husband’s shoulder. 

  


There is a commotion outside and soon Bellatrix has joined in. 

  


“What is the meaning of all this?” Bellatrix stares down at Draco on the floor.

  


Harry gets to his feet the moment he does Draco pops away and the Dementor reappears.

  


“It’s a boggart!” cries Harry

  


Narcissa pointed her wand at it, “Riddikulus!” 

  


The Dementor-boggart’s shroud falls back to reveal a dancing skeleton, that dances its way back in to the wardrobe. 

  


The room was still once more. Harry was sweating, he knew without anyone telling him that someone had planted that boggart. Harry looked towards Bellatrix who was still looking at the wardrobe. 

  


Lucius’ voice broke the silence “We will move the wardrobe for tonight.” 

  


“I’ll do it,” Said Narcissa a bit shaken, who pointed her wand and made the wardrobe rise off the ground and float out the door. 

  


Bellatrix struggled and turned around back to her own room. 

  


Lucius looks towards Harry, “You have an enemy.” 

  


“This house is filled with my enemies.” 

  


“Enemies that look ready to kill you.” says Lucius 

  


“It was just a boggart,” Harry scoffs “they are going to have to do better than that if they want to scare me.” 

  


Harry’s heart was pounding. If only he had a wand. 

  


“You should tell the Dark Lord about this.” Says Lucius 

  


“No,” Harry retorts quickly, he didn’t want to have to turn to Voldemort for help “its fine it’s just a boggart. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

  


Lucius frowned, “But you couldn’t handle it.” 

  


“I’m fine,” said Harry “really.” 

  


Lucius looked ready to argue but thought better of it and shut the door behind him. Harry got back in to bed too wide awake to fall back asleep he thought about Malfoy’s offer. Deciding if all else at least he has something to do. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


True to his word Lucius incorporated Harry in to daily life at Malfoy Manor. Breakfast was awkward. The two grown Malfoy’s didn’t know what to say and Harry didn’t know what to ask. Between silences they managed to eat something that tasted like porridge. 

  


Since Dobby had been gone the Malfoy’s had to fix their own meals and filthy their wands to clean up around the manor. Harry could tell that they had yet to get the hang of it by the inch of dust in Harry’s room and the state of the food. 

  


Lucius saw to it that Harry has more than just company during meals. 

  


“Had you been my son you would be learning about our history and genealogy-“ 

  


Harry interrupted Lucius, “But I’m not.” 

  


Lucius seem to ignore that statement, “I’m not allowed to teach you magic, however, an idle mind is a waste of space.”

  


A brave tutor was found which Harry didn’t all together hate. Terrence was a young and good humored wizard. Harry found outside of History of Magic with Professor Binn’s he was in fact good at the subject. Terrence brought books on the Malfoy family history, a few colorful tidbits he learned which he was sure Lucius wouldn’t care for him to read. Terrence just winked at Harry asking him to keep his little secret.

  


After lessons with little else to do Harry followed Lucius around. Lucius, when Voldemort wasn’t stationed at his home, kept a rigid schedule. He would clear the great hall to use as a dueling area. He and his wife would wear breeches and armor as they would perform mock duels with themselves or with others. Harry would watch on the sidelines intrigued. 

  


Other times they would meet with corrupt Ministry workers or the Dark Lord’s supporters. Harry didn’t approve of them so he never bothered to listen to what was being said. Still, others who were clearly there against their will, who would wear an expression of nervousness and fear, would come to do Voldemort’s bidding. All would stare at Harry with a mix of interest and horror.

  


Dinner was sometimes alone, sometimes in the company of the Malfoys, and once when he was visiting, with Voldemort.

  


Narcissa came to dress him, for his meal with Voldemort, in a fitted robe with another priceless broach. She leads Harry to Voldemort’s wing of the house, to a private study. The room walls were lined with shelves covered with books. Half the room was taken up with brewing cauldrons, vials and jars filled with sinister looking ingredients; the other half had a table and a grand fireplace. Voldemort was hovering over one of the bubbling cauldrons, deep in thought. 

  


“My Lord,” speaks up Narcissa “the boy is here.”

  


Voldemort nods but does not look up from his work. Narcissa bows and then leaves, shutting the door behind her.

  


Harry has been thinking about what he was planning on doing when he meets Voldemort again. A dreadful idea comes to mind.

  


Clearing his throat he steps forward, “Oh my Lord I’ve –er- missed you so much. There isn’t a day goes by that I haven’t thought about you.”

  


The words make Harry want to vomit. Voldemort doesn’t even look up from his potion. Should Harry go on?

  


“Er-my heart beats only for you,” Voldemort seems to be engrossed by his potion and not listening.

  


Defeated, Harry asks, “What are you looking at?”

  


Voldemort finally replies, “It is a new healing draught I have created.”

  


Harry was taken aback, “You made up a new healing potion?”

  


Voldemort looked up, “Why the tone of surprise? You assume all I know are offensive spells? Why wouldn’t I be interested in preserving life?”

  


“They’re for you?” 

  


“Naturally,” says Voldemort “I create a lot of potions, none of which get seen by anyone other than by me.”

  


Voldemort came from behind the caldron and went over to the other side of the room. A table had been laid out with sandwiches, a pot of tea, and fruits of all sorts. Voldemort motions for Harry to sit. Harry sat while Voldemort took the chair opposite from him. 

  


“Eat,” Says Voldemort, Harry does as he’s told, taking a sandwich and pouring out his cup. 

  


It’s quiet between the two of them as Harry eats. At least for Harry there is a tension in the air. In the background the bubbling of the potion goes on. His eyes never leave Voldemort’s hands. The veins rise to the surface and are blue like the print on the china plates. Those hands, which Harry holds his breath, as they move once in a while towards his wand.

  


“You’re not eating?” Harry says, breaking the silence. 

  


“I take pleasure in watching you eat.” Voldemort replies. 

  


Harry felt uneasy and looked down at the floor.

  


“How are you getting along?” Voldemort asks.

  


“Alright I guess,” Says Harry quietly, swallowing the bite he was eating. It was hard to get anything down with the way Voldemort was staring at him. 

  


Harry recalls his mission, “They tell me Draco is coming back soon.” 

  


“He is indeed.” Says Voldemort

  


Harry began to test the waters out, “They say he’s going to be married.”

  


Voldemort toys with a strawberry; his claw-like finger flicks it, “That is correct.” 

  


Harry thinks quickly, “He and I don’t get along that well and if he came back here to live full time it might be bad.”

  


Voldemort locks eyes with Harry. Harry turns his gaze to the floor defeated. 

  


“You surprise me Harry.” Those eyes bore into his forehead “did Lucius tell you to say this?”

  


“No-“

  


Harry was interrupted, “-Such lies!”

  


Harry went still as Voldemort rose from his seat. He clasps his hands behind his back and strolls around to Harry. Voldemort’s hands grip the back of Harry’s chair. He cocks his head around trying to catch Harry’s eyes.

  


“What else is Lucius plotting, Harry? Why would you take up an offer to help him? Could you also be plotting against me?”

  


Harry sat rigid while Voldemort’s hands fondle the back of his chair, his fingertips brush lightly against Harry’s shoulders. Harry whips around in his chair to face Voldemort. He is smiling down at Harry. It is unnatural looking.

  


“I wasn’t plotting anything!”

  


But Voldemort picks up his deceit, “Of course you were.”

  


“Draco will marry whom I choose and that is final,” says Voldemort- his manner claim and collective. “Lucius will remember his place. He should count his blessings I did not kill him for failing me. I do not take failure lightly. And who knows he might find happiness as you have. Now finish your tea.”

  


Voldemort moves from behind Harry. Finally able to breath, Harry reaches for his cup but he mock sips it. His insides are churning under the stress.

  


“I have something for you, Harry.” Voldemort purrs.

  


Harry looks up, “You do?”

  


Voldemort goes to the nearest shelf, his finger runs across the spines of the leather bound books till he finds the one he’s looking for and pulls it off the shelf. “Here.”

  


Voldemort holds out the book to Harry. Cautiously, Harry reaches out and takes hold of the book but Voldemort does not let go. They are joined for a moment. Voldemort’s fingers brush against Harry’s. Harry lets go- dropping the book. 

  


Harry is quick to pick it back up, his face flushed. He turns the book right side over and reads the cover.

  


“Quidditch Through the Ages?” Says Harry confused

  


“I had heard that you were a decent Seeker.” Says Voldemort strolling towards Harry slowly with his arms behind his back

  


“Well?” says Voldemort “read it to me.”

  


Harry hands are shaking when he opens the book and flips through the pages finding a passage that catches his eyes. It’s about the history of the broomstick and flying in games.

  


“The exact date of the first broomstick is unknown,” begins Harry he clutches the book closer to him like a shield as Voldemort makes his orbit around him, his eye’s always on Harry. “The first broomsticks were enchanted with a hovering spell and only made to fly a foot off the ground.”

  


Harry licked his lips, his eyes darting from Voldemort’s to the page, “Uncomfortable and only capable to travel at a slow speed the first brooms would pave the way for-”

  


Voldemort takes over reading for Harry. Over his shoulder Voldemort leans his head down. When he speaks, his words vibrate in Harry’s head, his warm breath brushing his shoulder. “-Other objects would follow like the flying pitchfork and magic carpet popular in the eastern world.”

  


Voldemort’s mouth was right by Harry’s ear, his closeness sending shivers down Harry’s spine, “The broom would outlive them all, mainly for its easy mobile nature and anti-muggle feature of blending in.”

  


Voldemort took hold of Harry chin and tilted his face towards him. Harry couldn’t breathe or move he was locked in by Voldemort eyes. Those eyes held on to him like hooks. 

  


“Well? Do you like your gift?” Voldemort murmurs.

  


Harry can’t speak, his voice won’t work for him- all he can manage is a nod. 

  


“Good,” the tension gone once more Voldemort turns away towards his brewing potion “Good because I leave again for the week. By then I should find you another book. Perhaps you could be my little reader from now on? I have work to do for now.”

  


Harry took a shuddering breath and nodded, seeing himself out. Only once the door was closed behind him did Harry’s insides relax. 


	3. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters, Places, and Items belong to J.K Rowling. I make not money off of this story.
> 
> Beta'd by the patient and lovely Tainted_Tash

Draco had finally arrived. Just as the storm clouds broke their heavy load Narcissa greeted Draco at the gate. Harry watched from his window as she kissed him on the cheek and with a reassuring arm around his waist, led him inside the house.

  


It wasn’t until lunch that Harry saw Draco come out of his room. Lunch, as always, was a silent meal with Draco frowning Harry’s way. Outside the heavy rain was now rumbling of distant thunder. Mindlessly poking at his mince pie Draco finally broke the silence.

  


“No one’s going to say anything?”

  


Harry looked up from his meal.

  


Draco huffed, throwing down his silverware with a clatter. 

  


“He should be in the cellar.” Muttered Draco 

  


“Draco!” Lucius said, shocked 

  


Harry glared, “What about it?”

  


Draco didn’t pay his father any attention and glared back, “You aren't loyal to the Dark Lord. You shouldn't be able to feed from the same table as his inner circle.”

  


Harry laughed darkly, “Inner circle?”

  


Draco looked even more determined and rolled up his sleeve, showing his dark mark, “That’s right, Potter. Jealous?”

  


“Jealous?” Harry cried

  


“Draco,” said Narcissa warningly 

  


Harry was indigent, “I don’t care about your status or what you have on your arm! I won’t be loyal to the man who murdered my parents.”

  


Lucius stood up, this time looking nervously at the door, “You’re to say no more Draco! I forbid it.”

  


“No let him speak,” says Harry “I know he's dying to show off.”

  


“We don’t need him father. I can get us glory now.”

  


Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, “You're fifteen years old, not a qualified wizard. What do you think you could possibly do?”

  


Draco looked smug, “Maybe it’s not power that is the kind of loyalty he's looking for.”

  


“What he's looking for is another kid to marry off. That’s as about useful as you are to him.” Says Harry.

  


Draco wore a know it all smile that was rubbing Harry the wrong way. “At least my marriage will last.”

  


“And what is that supposed to mean?”

  


“Means no one expects the Dark Lord's attention to last long, everyone assumes you’ll mess it up one way or another. No one stays in the Dark Lord's graces forever.” Says Draco

  


Lucius looked positively livid, “That is enough Draco!”

  


Draco looks worried now he has crossed his father, “That’s what everyone says father.”

  


“Who is everyone?” asks Harry. 

  


Draco looks away, keeping his tongue but Lucius fills in the blanks, “Just idle gossip I doubt you have anything to worry about.”

  


But Harry wasn’t too sure about that. It was a last jab by Draco, it was supposed to mean something sinister. It wasn’t to be taken lightly.

  


The atmosphere in the room was unbearable. Lighting crashed outside with a loud bang. Harry pushed back his chair and got to his feet.

  


“Fine! You can deal with it on your own, since you’re so clever.” Says Harry

  


As he left he heard Narcissa burst in to tears and Draco trying to comfort her, “It’s alright Mother, we don’t need him.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“You’re distracted today.” Says Terrence 

  


“No, I'm listening,” says Harry, trying to pay attention to the lesson about the history of Quidditch. Terrence had change from the Malfoy family history to that of the sport when he found out Harry had been a Seeker. They were trying to work out a lesson plan from the book Voldemort gave him. 

  


“Then what did I say?” Says Terrence, looking slyly down at Harry

  


Harry opens his mouth but he did not know what they had been reading for the last half hour. Terrence smiled and patted him on the back.

  


“Come on, out with it. What is wrong?” Says Terrence.

  


Harry wonders how much to tell Terrence. He didn’t want to get him involved and get hurt.

  


In truth, he was thinking about what Draco had said. Would there come a time when Voldemort would grow bored of him. Would he set him free then? Harry recalls what Sirius had said about being a Death Eater and how it was a life sentence. Did those same rules apply to him as well?

  


Sirius, thought Harry. That was who he needed right now. Sirius and his advice. If only there was some way to get a hold of him. Dumbledore had rushed the marriage and the agreement so that he hadn’t had time to even contact Sirius. Maybe there was a way he could sneak a letter out to him? 

  


Terrence was looking hard at the side of Harry’s face. 

  


A thought crossed Harry’s mind, “Would you do something for me?”

  


”Of course.”

  


Harry pulls out a clean sheet of parchment paper and smoothed it out with his hand, “I need you to send an owl.”

  


Harry writes: Dear Sirius, I bet you have already heard so I won’t repeat it again. So far I am alright.-

  


Harry's quill pauses, what should he write? Should he tell Sirius about Voldemort's advances towards him? No, thinks Harry that would only worry him more. He was sure that Sirius, of all people, would be horrified to think Harry had been a bargaining tool. It brought a smile to Harry face thinking of his godfather being sickened by it. 

  


Harry continues: I wish we could talk; I need all the advice I can get. Harry. 

  


Terrence takes the letter and folds it over, “Don’t worry Harry, it’s safe in my hands.”

  


Harry wonders if it was right to put Terrence in danger. He was sure that Voldemort did not mean for him to be contacting any one from the Order. But he felt so lonely there at Malfoy Manor, he needed some reassure that he was doing the right thing. He needed someone on his side since Draco had chosen whoever was after Harry.

  


A day before the wedding the Malfoy’s relatives and friends pour in, bearing gifts and half-hearted well wishes. No one is over joyed by the wedding except Draco- who walks around like he’s the peacock in the yard.

  


Draco spends his time strutting and lounging around. He manages to make snide comments to Harry about how he's going to rise in the ranks in no time or how his wedding is going to be grand or that the Daily Prophet would be doing an article about it.

  


“They are calling it the wedding of the century.” He says. “How there'll be nothing like it afterwards.”

  


“It’s because you're marring a thirteen year old, you twat!”

  


Harry had seen the bride while she and her Uncle Brutus were going over the wedding plans with the Malfoy’s. She is a thin, small girl with black eyes who says little. Harry wonders how she is taking the whole thing. He can’t imagine, as Lucius had warned him, her carrying a baby. She hardly looks like she could carry a baby in her arms let alone in her flat belly.

  


Brutus speaks for her in all things, “My niece can’t have that and it must be gold. The food is too bland, there must be more meat look at her she needs the meat! Come now you lot can afford it.”

  


Lucius bites his tongue but says nothing. Harry knew that the Malfoy’s have had only the best and to be accused of being cheap was more than they could bare.

  


Brutus is a barrel chested wizard with a ruby face and a thick accent. He wears robes of deep purple with gold trim that Narcissa calls “tacky”. He waddles as he walks and speaks with his hands that go flying when he's upset about something.

  


On the day of the wedding Voldemort sends Harry a gift, a robes to wear for ceremony. They're black with matching embroidered trim on the edges. Harry fingers the fine fabric; it is the best he has ever worn. Lucius comments that Voldemort has fine taste. Which makes Harry want to rip off the garment from his body.

  


Lucius helps Draco into his wedding clothes and pins a lapel on him. Looking him over there is pride and sadness in Lucius' eyes. Draco doesn’t see it, he’s too busy admiring himself in the mirror. Lucius hands Draco the pin with the head of a coiled snake from his own robe.

  


”Draco, I wore this when I married your mother. I want you to have it now.”

  


It hits Harry as a warm gesture. It makes him think of his own father for a moment. How would James have acted when he had gotten married? More than likely disgusted by his groom. Would he have been unable to save Harry as Lucius had Draco? 

  


”Draco, there is much we should talk about,” Says Lucius “things will be different from now on. You won’t have the freedoms you once had.”

  


Draco nods but it seems to Harry that he's half listening as he admires the new snake pin in the mirror. Harry, however, is leaning closer trying to catch what Lucius has to say about it. For no one told Harry about marriage. 

  


“Do you know about the love between a man and a woman?” says Lucius, Draco's pale face reddens, his eyes go wide and he turns around. 

  


Harry himself is blushing as well as Lucius explains further. He does not shy away on the more intimate details and when he's finished both Harry and Draco are looking everywhere but at Lucius. 

  


“Father, really!” cries Draco. 

  


But unlike Draco, Harry replays the conversation over in his head. Keeping everything memorized for later. 

  


Narcissa knocks then enters. Her eyes follow Draco and well up with tears. Holding her son at arms length she admires him for a moment. 

  


“They are ready now.” She says. 

  


Harry is the first to leave to the ceremony outside. The day is clear and the sun is out warm and bright. The yard is fixed up with chairs all facing a canopy over an altar. Harry finds an open seat feeling eyes go to his forehead he looks straight ahead. Draco struts down the alley looking pretty smug at all the faces looking back at him. Harry shakes his head at him. 

  


Lucius stands next to Draco in the front of the alter as the music starts. Everyone stands as Brutus in his tacky robes, leads Astoria by her tiny arm down towards them. Astoria is half hidden behind her white veil embroidered with leaves and roses. She stops, her high heel slippers are too big for her feet and slip off every once in a while, halting her progress down. 

  


Draco snorts with laughter. This is all a big game to him. He still thinks it all fun and games. Lucius jabs him with his elbow. 

  


Bride and groom stand side by side as the master of ceremony began. Harry's mind wandered and he looks around at the crowd. In back, Snape is standing catching Harry’s eyes. He wants something, thinks Harry. Snape turns his head back to the master of ceremony and Harry follows. 

  


”Do you Draco Lucius take Astoria Maria as your lawfully wedded wife?” 

  


Draco was on the verge of another fit of laughter, “I do.”

  


Narcissa was wiping back tears now. Harry looked over towards Brutus who was whispering something to Bellatrix. She was frowning nodding her head. They looked too cozy for Harry’s liking. 

  


”Then by the power invested in me I declare you bonded for life.” He said waving his wand and two golden bands appeared on each of their fingers. Draco finally broke down and laughed earning another jab but this time from Astoria.

  


During the party Snape came to the lonely corner Harry took up. He pulls out a piece of parchment from deep in his robes handing it to Harry. 

  


”What is this?” Says Harry

  


”You did ask Black to write back did you not?”

  


“He got my letter!” Harry went to reach for it but Snape pulls it back. 

  


”I suggest next time if you are to send letters to members of the Order, you won’t do it with just anybody.” 

  


Harry ripped the letter from Snape, “I know what I am doing.” 

  


“Do you? From what I heard you were attacked.”

  


Harry winced, “It was just a boggart.” 

  


“And you haven’t even told the Dark Lord yet.”

  


“I don’t need his help!”

  


Snape's lip curled, “This isn’t a matter of pride, boy. Forces out there want to get rid of you.”

  


“You mean like what Draco said about how everyone thinks Voldemort will get tired of me?” Says Harry, curious now.

  


“Exactly,” Says Snape “They only care because you stand in the way of them taking over everything. You stopped Voldemort from taking over the Ministry, something that would have put a lot of Death Eaters in power. You have made quite a few new enemies.”

  


“Who, though?” Harry asks, looking around the courtyard.

  


“If I knew I would be telling the Dark Lord this wouldn’t I? For now you need to watch who you trust.”

  


Harry snorted, “That's fine since I don’t trust anyone.”

  


Snape sneered but left Harry alone again. 


	4. Wedded Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowland, no money is being made off of this story.  
> This chapter is not beta'd so if you are sensitive about such things best to skip.  
> This is the only chapter that got saved from losing my flash drive with this story on it. I lost everything my notes, the story line, and a few chapters that went with it. I'm not sure what I want to do with this now. I know its been a long time since I posted for a chapter for this. But when I saw this chapter while cleaning out my computer I had to at least post it.   
> Thank you all who have commented it's very kind of you to take time out to say something, anything really.

Harry mange to get away from the party finding a quiet corner in the garden before he open the letter from Snape.

  


Harry, 

  


A lot has happen since the abomination you had to suffer. Had I known at the time I would have left my hiding place and I would have council Dumbledore against the matter. The Order is willing to fight to the last man and woman to stop Voldemort! Not cave in to his demands.

  


The Order and Dumbledore had sort of a falling out after you left. A lot of people including myself were shocked and horrified at his decision. He had a meeting right after it was done. Explain that the best way to stop him was to find out why his changed his mind. 

  


You know me I call Hippogriff crap but Dumbledore stood by his decision. He called you “the only window in to Voldemort mind.” 

  


Well I ranted and raved, “You feed him to the dogs the moment things got easier. I don’t believe for one second Voldemort is going to play nice to Harry. What sort of abuses is he going to suffer in the name of peace?” 

  


Moody went on about how he didn’t spend years taking down Death Eaters to just give in. McGonagall was in tears, the first time I ever saw such a thing from her. She said that if she knew what Dumbledore was doing in the castle she would have “tanned his hive.” 

  


It got ugly Harry a few threaten to quit and then they demanded Dumbledore quit. He tried to argue his case but we were all too rallied up to listen. He left before wands were drawn. Regardless of what Dumbledore thinks we won’t fool ourselves to believe this is the end of Voldemort schemes. Mark my words he has plans.

  


The public has criticize Both Dumbledore and Fudge. At lot believe that by making such a deal is the same as forgiving all the crimes Voldemort has done in the past. Not to mention that all your critics who didn’t believe you when you said he was back are now saying they believed it all this time. How do you like that? 

  


Umbrige is publicly calling Dumbledore as a monster for what his done to you. But this is likely because she wants to take over Hogwarts for the Ministry. If it wasn’t for the collection of hatred for her I think a lot of the teachers would try to have Dumbledore dismissed. Since he stands in the way between Hogwarts and Umbrige I believe they are going for the less of two evils. 

  


Umbrige is working under Fudge who is scared now of losing his job with the amount of hates his getting for caving in. I’m told that letters are flying in around the clock with boil potions lace in a few of them. I was told by Kingsley that Fudge was walking around with a black eye and puss on his coat for the rest of the day. Which worries a lot of the ministry if his force out of office the deal will be void.

  


At least one good thing going on is that the Death Eaters haven’t attacked or it’s presumed they haven’t attacked anyone. Everyone is freaking out because no one knows who’s on whose side. It’s like the first war all over again, neighbor can’t trust neighbor.

  


I know there is not much you can do at the moment but take heart no one here has forgotten about you. I know Ron and Hermione have you in their thoughts all the time. 

  


For fear this letter may be found I can’t say much more. Only hang on there, Harry.

  


Sirius 

  


The pad of Harry thumb smooth over Sirius signature smiling to himself. They might be in the same country but Harry felt hundreds of miles away from him.

  


As soon as the wedding is over the flood of Malfoy’s family and friend leave as Harry notes quiet fast as if they dread their children could fall prey to the same fate. 

  


Draco remains oblivious to it all; someone has poured him a glass of wine now and he reeks of alcohol and is slurring his words rather vulgarly. Brutus comes up to him with arm around him laughing rubbing his shoulder a bit too roughly.

  


“Well my boy, are you excited yet?” says Brutus

  


Draco looks more tired than anything else in Harry’s option, “Excited?”

  


“You’ll be a man after tonight.” Chuckles Brutus 

  


Harry winces getting at what Draco was oblivious too. Brutus tugs Draco away back towards the house that arm still around his shoulder. 

  


Harry doesn’t know why but he follows after. Up the stairs they go to Draco bedroom. Draco is catching on to Brutus laughing and the two of them sound like giddy school boys.

  


Brutus holds Draco’s arms presenting him before his own bedroom door, “Well my boy welcome to heaven.”

  


He turns the knob and opens the door pushing Draco inside who stumbles all the way in. With a dark chuckle Brutus close the door.

  


From inside Harry hears Draco say, “Hey, this is my room!”

  


The next morning Lucius is all laughing when he lets Harry in on his little joke. “Draco spent the whole night on the couch.”

  


It disguise Harry what Brutus is trying to do. Lucius words come back to Harry about relations and Harry face flushes. He wants to talk to Sirius about it but Snape’s warning comes back to him. He can’t put Terrence through that again.

  


Much to Draco annoyance there is to be no honeymoon; no traveling not with the base of operations needs them. Draco blames Harry for this over breakfast, “All because we have to baby sit you.”

  


Lucius good mood sours, “That’s enough Draco.”

  


Draco glares darts but Harry assumes it’s the sleeping on the hard couch that has made him cranky. Astoria has joins the table now her eyes dart side from side sizing every one up. She says a lot with her black eyes. They roll when Draco talks and they squint when she catches Harry watching her. Harry wonders if she will tell Brutus all what goes on here. He has notice too that Lucius and Narcissa are quiet when she is around. 

  


Draco doesn’t seem thrilled with her as well. The air is tense between them. 

  


“Well at least some one had a better night then I did,” Says Draco “Enjoy my bed?” 

  


“No,” she snaps back but says no more

  


Draco chews his tongue Astoria black eyes digging right back at him. 

  


“Well find your own room, that one is mine!” 

  


Astoria huffs “It’s a messy room.” 

  


“Hey we lost our House elf,” says Draco glaring at Harry “it can’t be helped.” 

  


“You lost him years ago there is no excuse.” 

  


“Then you clean it up if it insults you so bad. You’re the wife now.” 

  


Narcissa hissed and even Harry cringed a little. 

  


Astoria put her hand down on the table glaring all the while at Draco, “I won’t be your servant that is final.” 

  


That wasn’t the only finally thing Astoria did for good measure she kicked him out of his own room and then bolted herself inside to make sure he didn’t sneak back. Harry tried to keep his face neural when he spotted Draco at his own door. 

  


He went from demanding to get his stuff: “This is my room in my house you can’t keep me out!” 

  


To negating with her: “Alright fine I know what I said was harsh but if we’re going to make this work you got to talk to me. At least let me know you’re listening.” 

  


To downright begging: “Please it’s been hours, I need my broom. Take pity!” 

  


Finally he kicked the door resulting in a curse at his sore toe and made a mockery of walking off only to come back to beg some more. 

  


Only at dinner time did Astoria come out by then Draco was ready for the next round and Harry sat on entertain when he felt a pat on the shoulder. Narcissa pulled back her hand and held up a launder robe. She didn’t have to say anything Harry knew he was back. 

  



End file.
